The Twins Who Lived
by SiriusAndTakersWrestlingWitch
Summary: Harry Potter Has a Twin Sister, Harrys The Godson Of Sirius Black, Suzie's The Goddaughter of Remus Lupin..What Happens When Suzie Fall For Her Brothers God Father?ok That Summery is Bad LoL dont judge the story on it! read it then Judge it! RR! R For Lan
1. Leaving The Dursleys To a Bad Smell

OK this is my First Ever Fic so be Gentle!!!!!!!! 

Rated R For language (Im a potty mouth an write like one!) and my dirty mind…..hehehe 

Summery: Harry Potter Has a Twin Sister, Harrys The Godson Of Sirius Black, Suzie's The Goddaughter of Remus Lupin..What Happens When Suzie Fall For Her Brothers God Father?ok That Summery is Bad LoL dont judge the story on it! read it then Judge it! RR! R For Language and My Dirty Mind!  

I don't Own anyone Except for Suzie She's mine although if any hunks want to borrow her just ask ;o) JK owns everyone although I wish I owned Sirius…..=oD 

Ok read away! Be nice its my first fic LoL nah for real tell me if im doing summit wrong I wanna kno……seriously I do…..yeahhhhhhh LoL anyway R/R!!! 

"Suzie wake up!"  

Suzie rolled over and put the pillow over her head "Lemme lone." She mumbled.  

"Come on we have to get up! We're going to the burrow today and you need to sort your trunk out!"  

Suzie threw the pillow and sat up looking at her Twin brother. "Ok, ok Im up!"  

"I threw some of your stuff into your trunk already, thought I'd help you out a little." The boy said picking a pair of trousers up and threw it into the open trunk.  

Suzie smiled at her brother as she got out of bed and stretched. "Thanks Harry, I'd probably sleep my whole life away if it wasn't for you."  

Harry grinned at her and shrugged. "Ah its nothing, now come on before the Dursleys get up, they said if we wanted to go today we had to be up and ready before they woke up."  

Suzie looked at the clock and groaned. '4:30." She thought. "Are normal people even remotely alive at this time of day?' she pulled on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt and picked up her Quidditch robes stuffing them into her trunk, she bent down picking clothes up and stuffing them into her trunk as she cast a glance at her brother who was tending to their owls Hedwig and Kane,  

'He's the boy who lived' she thought to herself and the smile fell from her face as the reason why he was called that came back to her.  

They were young, very young, babies in fact so they didn't remember anything but they had heard about it from their headmaster. A very dark and powerful wizard named Voldemort had killed their parents gone to kill them deciding that Harry was going first but Voldemort never got past her Twin brother as the spell he cast was his downfall it had drained him of his body and his power and left a lightening bolt scar on Harry's Head with no parents they were sent to their only living relatives, the Dursleys god how they both hated them, for 10 years they had them locked up in the cupboard under the stairs to this day she had no idea how they both had managed to fit under there, only when they had gone to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry did they give them a bedroom…which they were always locked in. Suzie smiled as she thought of Hogwarts, their home through the year, the place where they were training to be a Witch and a Wizard….the only place that they were truly happy.  

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked breaking her out of her thoughts.  

"Err." Suzie said realising she had been staring at the wardrobe and had stopped packing her trunk. "Nothing." She said returning to packing her trunk 

5 hours later they were packed and ready to be taken by the Weasleys who were arriving any time now, they Firebolts which had been given to them by Harry's Godfather Sirius Black were lying on top of them. Suzie looked at the brooms and thought of Sirius and a smile crept over her face, she was glad that he wasn't her godfather coz if he had been she'd feel guilty about the feelings she had for him. They had Met Sirius in their 3rd year, along with Suzie's Godfather Remus Lupin who at the time had been their defence against the dark arts Teacher and Suzie had instantly fallen for Sirius's rough image and soft brown eyes, that was 2 years ago and Suzie's feelings hadn't lessened like she thought they would have, quite the opposite in fact, they had grown for him.  

"Suzie they're here!" Harry yelled from downstairs.  

She pelted down the stairs and ran into the living room laughing when she saw a hole in the wall where the fireplace should have been and the room and the Dursleys covered in dust just like they had the year before when the Dursleys had come to pick them up for the Quidditch world cup "hello Mr Weasley!" Suzie said smiling at him as she walked towards him.  

"Hello Suzie dear." He said hugging her and smiling down at her. "Had a nice summer?"  

Suzie cast a look at the Dursleys. "Oh yes simply splendid!" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes causing Fred, George, Ron and Harry to have a sudden fit of the giggles at the looks on the Dursleys faces  

"Yes well time to leave I think." Mr Weasley said amusement evident on his face.  

"Yeah I think it is time we went." Suzie said out the side of her mouth to Fred and George as she picked up her broom.  

"Whys?" George started "That?" Fred finished  

"Well I kept those Exploding dung bombs you guys gave me last term." She said and looked at her watch. "And they're set to go off in 5 minutes."  

"Right!" George said a huge grin on his face. "I'll go first!" he said as he climbed into the fire holding Suzie's trunk and yelled "The Burrow!" followed by the others.  

Suzie looked down at her watch as she climbed in holding her firebolt. "Bye then! Sorry for the smell! The burrow!" Suzie wooshed through but could just hear the screams of disgust the Dursleys had let out. The summer had just gotten loads better "Here's hoping the school year is good too." She said to herself as she landed in the fireplace of the Burrow 


	2. Padfoot And Moony Return To Hogwarts

"Suzie." Mr Weasley said coming through the Fireplace not long after she did. "I take those Dung Bombs had something to do with you?" he asked looking at her sternly

"Dung bombs? I have no idea what you're talking about." She said grinning slightly

"Yes Im sure you don't." he said amused

They all sat down at the table and had some lunch.

"So" Mrs Weasley said putting the plates into the sink. "Are you all looking forward to going back to school?"

Harry and Suzie looked at each other. "Yes!" they both said at the same time.

"I can't wait to go back."

Before they knew it they found themselves sitting in the great hall watching the first years get sorted.

"Look at all those ugly little pugs joining out table." Suzie said leaning over to Harry

"You know Suzie sometimes I think you were put into the wrong house." Hermione said as the sorting ceremony ended and food appeared on the table

"What house should I have been in then Herm?" Suzie said serving herself

"Well sometimes I think you are better suited to Slytherin."

Suzie choked on the gulp of pumpkin juice she had just taken and looked at Hermione darkly. "Don't say shit like that; don't ever say I should be in Slytherin."

"Suzie Im." Hermione started but was cut off by Suzie.

"Don't you ever say that I should be in a house that the heir of said house killed my parents."

"Suzie I was just joking."

"Whatever." She said throwing down her cutlery on the plate causing a loud clatter that made everyone look at her. "Maybe next time you stupid little know it all you should keep your mouth shut." Suzie stood up and walked out of the great all, feeling everyone's eyes on her back

she walked up towards Gryffindor common room lost in thought, she shouldn't of gone off at Hermione like that but she hated Slytherin, she hated everything to do with Slytherin ever since she found out that Voldemort had not only been in Slytherin but had been the heir of Slytherin. "Stupid fucking snakes." She muttered as she walked up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Fuzzling truffles." She grunted and the fat lady swung open and she climbed inside walking over to a corner of the common room and sitting on the window ledge looking out at the grounds.

The common room slowly began to fill with people as they came back from the feast, all avoiding her as they did their own thing.

"Suzie…" she looked up to see her brother standing over her. "You ok?"

She didn't answer him; she just turned her head and went back to looking out the window.

"Hermione didn't mean it." Ron said "She was just speaking without thinking is all."

Suzie turned her head to say something but stopped when she saw Hermione making her way over to them. "Im going to bed." She muttered pushing past them before Hermione could get near her.

"Suzie wait!" Harry Called.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "What?"

"Lupin wanted me to give these to you." He said holding out 2 envelopes/

"Lupin? Remus is here?" She asked hopefully, she hadn't seen her god father in a long time.

"Yeah, he's retaken the defence against the dark arts position."

"What? But what about him being a werewolf?"

"Dumbledore sent a letter home consulting the parents but they didn't mind as long as he is kept under control on a full moon, apparently everyone went home and told their parents he was the best teacher ever."

"That's Brilliant!" Suzie said smiling she went to say something else but Hermione had begun walking over to her again. "Night bro." she said turning and walking up the stairs.

Walking into her room Suzie flopped down on her bed and pulled the curtains closed so she could have some privacy, ripping open the first letter she instantly recognised her god fathers writing.

_Suzie__,_

_I saw you leave the Great Hall, you seemed quite upset, is everything ok? I'll question Harry when I give this to him to pass onto you but I still want to speak to you tomorrow in my classroom, yes I said classroom, Dumbledore has appointed me DADA teacher again, seems I made quite an impression last time so it looks like we will be seeing more of each other, I wish I could have seen you after the feast, I've missed doing my god father duties and I have missed you, come to my classroom after dinner tomorrow and we'll talk then, take care of yourself and whatever's got you upset don't let it bother you, take it in your stride and keep your chin up,_

_Love_

_Remus_

Suzie smiled and reread the letter almost forgetting about the other letter until it dropped out of her hand onto her bed, she read the front of the envelope and her heart leaped she recognised the writing, ripping the envelope open she pulled out the parchment and began to read.

_Suzie__,_

_Hello again, sorry I haven't written to you lately I've had a bit of trouble on my end….don't worry nothing serious how was the rest of your summer? I heard from __Harry__ that you left quite the present on your departure from the Dursleys left quite a stink I heard….that's my girl always leaving your __Mark__ before you leave somewhere, I taught you well eh? Well I'm getting away from they reason why I am writing to you….I thought I would let you know that Dumbledore has found a way for me to be at Hogwarts during the school year, as you know there is a new rule this year that 4th year and above students are allowed dogs as pets as long as they are well trained, to everyone else I will appear to be nothing but a big black dog but in your, Hermione, Ron, and Harry's dorm I will be myself, I will be arriving this weekend. Well I must dash, I have a few things to take care of before I leave, see you this weekend __Suzie__._

_Sirius_

Suzie could hardly contain her excitement, Sirius was coming here to Hogwarts and he was gonna stay in this very dorm all year! Excitement rushed through her veins at the prospect of seeing Sirius again. She looked over his letter and 3 world stared out at her _that's my girl_ a warm feeling ran through her and she smiled "oh yeah this year just got so much better." 


End file.
